Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus
by Chezire
Summary: Soy Draco Malfoy y sí, estoy jodido. Supongo que todo es culpa de cierta rata de biblioteca...En realidad todo es culpa suya, para que engañarnos. La odio. Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no me la pueda sacar de la cabeza...DM/HG


DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILANDUS

Definitivamente, la odio. O al menos eso me digo a mí mismo mientras la veo pegar brincos en su silla con la mano levantada, la mirada anhelante. ¿Por qué? Bueno, qué estupidez. Sencillamente, porque es inferior. Es una jodida sangre sucia con el pelo enmarañado como una mata de zarzas. Siempre he pensado que tenía vida inteligente entre los enredos. Que ya me diréis vosotros si es mucho problema pasarse el cepillo de vez en cuando. Además es una rata de biblioteca. Sí, ahí está, todo el día metida. Creo que el curso pasado el viejo le concedió un permiso especial para mudarse a la Sección Prohibida. Y luego, ¿para qué? Para rebotar como una loca en la silla cada vez que sabe una respuesta (siempre). Eso explica que ande tan escasa de vida social, nos ha jodido.

Lo de rata tampoco me lo invento: aparte de ese pelo hirsuto, tiene unos piños como para escalarse la fachada principal de Hogwarts a mordiscos. O, bueno, tenía. Porque se los redujo en la enfermería (al parecer le di la excusa perfecta cuando lancé ese hechizo). Aunque, sinceramente, a mí me sigue pareciendo que tiene los dientes largos.

Vale, no, joder. Miento. Para dientes largos los que se me ponen a mí cada vez que la veo enfilar hacia la biblioteca. Sola. Sí, ya lo sé, estoy enfermo.

Bueno, ¿y qué, si es una sangre sucia? Ok, aparte de que el término es bastante asqueroso, tampoco es tan grave, ¿no? Quiero decir, es inferior, por supuesto, pero, ¿en qué?

Pues en estudios, como comprenderéis, no. Claro, la muy zorra es un archivo de datos con piernas, como para no sacar buenas notas. Y luego mi padre, venga a darme la murga. Que si es una vergüenza que me supere una hija de muggles, etc, etc, etc…Quizás si no fuera tan repelente y patética podría apreciar y admirar…No, qué coño. Es Granger, la odio.

Estoy siendo un poco (pero naaaada, ¿eh?) irracional, ¿no? Vale, sí, lo admito. Le tengo envidia. Una envidia…de las gordas, ¿eh? Verde como el escudo de mi casa. Siempre he pensado que Slytherin daba los mejores envidiosos. Por supuesto, mi envidia es una envidia de categoría, como debe ser. En cambio, Gryffindor tiene experiencia en gilipollas. Profundos. Como ese Weasley (Potter tampoco se queda muy atrás). Ah…si yo estuviera en su lugar…

Si yo estuviera en su lugar, engancharía a Granger de la cintura, la incrustaría contra la pared, le metería la lengua hasta el esófago y…

Joder. Ya estamos.

Como iba diciendo, la odio.

Ahora sólo falta que toda esta sesión de autoconvencimiento haya servido de algo.

Pues no. No ha servido de nada. Aquí estoy, apostado detrás de una estantería mientras la observo. Mentira. Observo la trinchera de libros tras la que se supone que está, pero vamos, que podría, tranquilamente, haberse ido a sembrar el germen de la revolución entre los elfos domésticos y yo, ni flores. Por supuesto sé que ella nunca haría eso. Y no me refiero a lo de promover el movimiento liberalizador de los elfos, ¿eh? Yo decía lo de dejar esa montaña de libros ahí en medio. No, no. Ella es muy organizada, los colocaría cada uno en su lugar correspondiente antes de marcharse.

-¿Buscas algo, Malfoy?

Coño.

¿Lo veis? ¿Qué os decía? Que la tía podía largarse tan campante y yo, ni idea. Como un gilipollas observando la torre de libros.

Vale, es hora de reaccionar, me digo mientras me retiro la mano del pecho y trato de disimular lo mejor que puedo la cara de susto que se me ha puesto.

-No sé, Granger-digo con profundo desprecio-. Estamos en una biblioteca. Usa tu imaginación.

Sí. Así está mucho mejor. Realmente el sarcasmo es el invento mas útil desde la tostadora (mágica, por supuesto. A mí las cosas de muggles…).

-Muy gracioso. Pero no me trago que tú estés aquí buscando un libro de…-replica mientras mira la estantería tras la cual me he parapetado hasta ahora. La P. De _Plantas del mundo mágico y sus propiedades,_ de _Piojos y otros parásitos _y de _Plataforma Élfic…_

-¡No jodas, Granger! ¿Has publicado un libro?

-¡Cállate, estúpido!-me dice arrancándomelo de las manos. Tiene las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas y le brillan los ojos. Qué mona.

Genial, decididamente tengo que dedicar más tiempo a reprimir este tipo de pensamientos involuntarios…

-El problema son las siglas-Nada, ahora también tengo que reprimir este tipo de comentarios-. Nadie se va a apuntar a una organización que tiene como objetivo una causa perdida y que, para colmo, se llama pedo. Suena fatal, que quieres que te diga.

-¡No es pedo! ¡Es PEDDO! ¡Y, si es una causa perdida, es porque nadie se toma en serio…!-Como le brillan los ojos…

-Mira, Granger. A los elfos les hace felices servir a los magos. Está en su naturaleza. No puedes juzgar lo que les hace felices en base a lo que te hace feliz a ti (o en su defecto a los seres humanos). Somos distintos.

-¿Qué se podía esperar de ti? ¡Tú…!-me grita clavándome el dedo índice, acusador, en el pecho. Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Yo, con tanto grito, no puedo.

-¿Yo qué, Granger?-indago mientras la acorralo contra la estantería. El color de sus mejillas se ha intensificado e intenta frenarme apoyando una mano trémula en mi pecho-. ¿Yo qué?-susurro mientras me acerco más a su cara. Le respiro en los labios y ella entreabre la boca.

No tardo más de un segundo en romper la distancia que nos separa y besarla, besarla y besarla. Muerdo su boca con cuidado y a la vez con urgencia, con desesperación. Deslizo mi lengua entre sus labios. Me retiro, la vuelvo a besar. He perdido la respiración y apenas encuentro el aliento suficiente para murmurar de vez en cuando:

-Hermione…Hermione…

Mi boca se mueve a toda velocidad sobre su cara, su cuello. Su clavícula. Le aprieto los brazos y la cintura como para asegurarme de que no se va a desvanecer en el aire. Estoy enfermo de ansiedad. La necesito. Y la odio, la odio por eso.

-Hermione…Mía…

Basta eso para que regrese de golpe a la realidad. Ella se tensa ligeramente entre mis brazos y yo escondo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, muerto de vergüenza y humillación, mientras le sujeto los antebrazos con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que creo que le hago daño, aunque ella no se queja. La suelto repentinamente, como si quemara, y estampo mi puño contra la estantería que hay detrás de nosotros. Noto mis nudillos en carne viva mientras Hermione se apoya en el mueble. Al parecer le tiemblan las rodillas.

Vuelvo a envolverla con delicadeza, esta vez, derrotado. Podría parecer una victoria, pero tiene un gusto amargo que no termina de convencerme del todo.

Siento una mano tibia que me acaricia el pelo y la nuca y me estremezco inconscientemente.

-Eh…Draco…Draco-me susurra al oído. Casi sin querer me pego más a ella, todo tembloroso. Me acaricia el dorso de la mano y hago una mueca. Escuece. Y estoy acojonado por lo que estoy sintiendo. Eso también.

Ahora ella es fuerte, he perdido el control. ¿En qué me he convertido? En un ser débil y vulnerable. Indefenso ante sus manos suaves y su voz aterciopelada. No me gusta cuando grita: entonces su voz es demasiado chillona. La prefiero ahora…

Estoy confuso y estoy seguro de que ella también debe de estarlo. No es más que una criatura que no sabe nada de la vida. Porque hay cosas que los libros no pueden enseñar, ¿no?

Siento la presión de una textura suave junto a mi oreja que luego se mueve a mi cuello. Me hace cosquillas y reprimo una risa ahogada. Ella también se ríe junto a mi hombro.

Tanto tiempo dando rienda suelta a mi dolor y a mi impotencia en forma de insultos…

La miró con una sonrisa a medias y ella me responde. Esta vez es Hermione quien me besa, lenta y profundamente. Calma mi ritmo perentorio con un control apasionado pero tranquilo. Me separo unos milímetros para mirarla con mis ojos tormentosos, grises de tempestad. Alza una mano vacilante para retirarme un mechón rubio de la frente, pero la detengo a medio camino y le levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La beso. A mi ritmo. Me gusta llevar las riendas.

Qué casualidad. A ambos nos gusta.


End file.
